1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to static gaskets of the type used to establish a gas/fluid-tight seal between two members to be clamped together, and more particularly to multilayer static gaskets, such as a cylinder head gasket.
2. Related Art
In establishing a gas/fluid-tight seal between two members to be clamped together, such as between a cylinder head and cylinder block, it is common to use a static cylinder head gasket having multiple layers. Generally, at least one of the layers of the multilayer gasket, sometimes referred to as a functional layer, has a seal bead or beads to facilitate establishing a fluid tight seal. Another of the layers, sometimes referred to as a distance layer, is configured to abut the function layer to facilitate establishing the fluid tight seal. Further yet, a stopper layer can be provided to facilitate establishing a fluid tight seal across the seal bead or beads. Upon being installed, contact stresses are typically established across the beads, wherein the contact stresses extend up to the opening, e.g. cylinder bore, being sealed. Unfortunately, although being able to facilitate providing a reliable seal across the beads, known configurations of the stopper layer can contribute to bending of the cylinder head and/or cylinder block. This is particularly troublesome in regions of unsupported gaps between layers of the gasket, such as between opposing functional layers.